Qui estce ?
by BakaSama Maxwell
Summary: Chap 6 up ! Vous ne l'attendiez plus et bien voilà le dernier chapitre de ma débilité.
1. Default Chapter

**QUI EST-CE ?**

**Auteur :** BakaSama Maxwell

**Mail :**

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** légèrement OOC (très léger)

**Couples** : surprise !

**Disclamers :** si vous savez pas à qui ils sont c'est que vous ne connaissez pas les G-Boys alors foncez à la vidéothèque et vous verrez le nom du propriétaire au générique.

**Note :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Ma copine Shalimar m'a donné un coup de main (ses fics sont géniales, j'adore!) mais soyez sympas quand même et n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis. Qui sait, si ça vous plaît j'en ferais p'têt d'autres. Oh! Duo est mon jumeau spirituel! (on a la même natte, le même humour, et le même sourire shinigami!). Je vous préviens d'avance, je suis sadique et les G-Boys vont pas beaucoup rigoler avec moi (enfin, presque tous!).

: ailleurs

: plus tard

: plus tard et ailleurs

**Chapitre 1 : Comme d'habitude.**

Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écria le natté comme à son habitude en entrant en trombe dans la cuisine. Il fonça vers le placard pour se préparer son méga petit-déjeuner habituel.

Hn ! Fut la réponse de Heero, Trowa et Wufei.

Bonjour Duo ! Bien dormi ? répondit avec son sourire angélique Quatre.

Ouais, comme une marmotte !

Au bruit, j'aurais cru que c'était un ours en hibernation ! répliqua le petit blond.

Pour un œil averti, on pu alors voir apparaître trois micro sourires. Duo lui bouda en marmonnant :

J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi !

Le reste du déjeuner se passa en silence, mis à part les bruits que fit le natté en mangeant. 1

Alors que Heero pianotait sur son ordi, Duo se redressa soudain du lit sur lequel il s'était affalé 2 avec un immense sourire shinigamiesque aux lèvres. Notre mister Iceman le vit du coin de l'œil et se dit : "Houlà ! Pas bon ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore ? Avec lui je crains le pire." 3

Hee-chan, je vais au hangar travailler sur Deathscythe ! Déclara-t-il avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il pu prendre. 4

Hn ! Fut la réponse d'un Heero qui commença sérieusement à paniquer mais sans le montrer bien sûr !

"Shinigami est de sortie ! Attention tout le monde !" songea Duo en courant vers son mobile. "Personne en vue. Parfait !" Il se dirigea vers l'établi et commença un petit travail de mécanique qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Vu l'ampleur du travail auquel il s'était attelé on aurait pu penser qu'il y passerait plusieurs jours et que les quatre autres G-Boys auraient la paix pendant ce temps-là. 5 Mais c'était sans compter sur l'impatience de Duo et son habileté naturelle pour tout ce qui est mécanique, ajoutées aux cours de papy G 6. si bien qu'à la fin de la matinée, il avait fini et fonçait au salon avec tout son barda. Et là, pour une fois, il n'alla pas dans la cuisine alors que c'était l'heure du repas. 7 A la place, il hurla :

heero, trowa, quatre, wufei, venez au salon tout de suite !

Là les quatre appelés, réunis dans la cuisine, se regardèrent avec un mélange de surprise et de peur ; surprise que le ventre sur pattes 8 ne vienne pas manger et peur car ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes et ils se rappellent trop bien de sa dernière blague où il avait remplacé le shampoing par du sirop d'érable. Ils se levèrent lentement et se dirigèrent à pas traînants (sauf Quatre, toujours curieux) vers le salon où gueulait un natté impatient qui s'apprêtait à aller les chercher par la peau du c.

Une fois devant Duo, trois sourcils se levèrent marquant la surprise de leur propriétaire et le petit blond resta béat devant ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Duo se tenait debout au milieu du salon et sur la table basse on voyait 5 objets métalliques ressemblant à des casques et reliés entre eux par des câbles.

Je voudrais essayer un truc et j'ai besoin de votre participation. Commença un natté surexcité 9 avec son sourire shinigami visible à 15 km. Asseyez-vous sur le canapé et enfilez chacun un casque, dit-il en enfilant le sien.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Wufei sur ses gardes.

Je vous l'ai dit. C'est une expérience. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes et je ne vous embêterai plus de la journée. Promis !

Là, 4 paires d'yeux le regardait avec surprise. Le natté venait de promettre de rester tranquille toute une journée ! Ils se concertèrent du regard.

D'accord ! Répondit notre p'tit ange au nom de tous mais avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix.

Génial ! Bondit le natté comme un cabri.

Les G-Boys s'assirent donc autour de la table et mirent les casques.

Appuyez sur le bouton au-dessus de votre oreille droite, expliqua le Géo Trouvetou en herbe.

Toujours la peur au ventre, ils obéirent, chacun se disant que plus vite il le ferait, plus vite il serait débarrassé. Seule la perspective d'une journée calme et tranquille les motivait.

BOUM !

Une détonation retentit et un grand nuage de fumée blanche se répandait dans toute la pièce.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, Heero se releva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour dissiper la fumée avant de réfléchir à se qui s'était passé. « Voyons. Ah oui ! Duo nous a fait enfilé ces casques bizarres, il y a eu une détonation et je me suis évanoui. Que s'est-il passé ? Il va m'entendre ce baka d'Américain ! ». Il regarda alors autour de lui et vit les 4 autres se relever doucement.

P'tain ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'était pas prévu ! J'ai dû m'gourrer quèque part ! S'exclama le natté… non natté… Et pour cause ! C'était la voix et le langage de Duo mais c'était Trowa qui parlait !

Heero crut qu'il avait mal entendu et s'apprêtait à lui demander de répéter lorsque la voix de Quatre s'éleva :

D…D…Duo !

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix de Quatre et vit… Heero ! « Hein ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Je suis là et je me vois là-bas. » Songea Heero avec horreur.

DUO NO BAKA ! Hurla Heero. ESPECE DE CRETIN D'AMERICAIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ?

Duo, après un premier moment de stupeur et d'incompréhension, étira ses lèvres dans son sourire shinigami le plus grand qu'il ait jamais eu.

A suivre…

BakaSama Maxwell se tordant les mains nerveusement en quête d'approbation : C'est bien ?

Shali Eh oui !!! Miss Sadique est de retour : OO !!! J'ADOREUUUUUUH !!! met le casque sur la tête

POUFFF !!!

Heero : Omae o korosu !!! èé

Shali dans le corps de Hee-chan : BakaSama!!! Chuis bien avec ce corps ?!!

BakaSama : Ouais pas mal, mais attends ! met un autre casque

Duo : P'tain ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

BakaSama dans le corps de Duo : J'adore ce corps ! Et si on faisait comme nos G-Boys chéris ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de Shali avec un regard lubrique et un déhanchement dingue.

Shali : OK…

Duo et Heero : Hey !!!

Shali : Baka tire la longue natte de BakaSama/Duo hihi s'en va en courant comme une gosse

Là, 5 regards sont horrifiés……….

BakaSama courant après Shali/Heero : Hee-chan ! Tu m'as piqué mon attitude ! C'est toujours moi qui court ! … Hey, Wuffy ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Wufei : Baka ! C'est Wufei et non je ne joue pas !

Duo : Heu… Wuwu. C'est moi que tu traites de baka d'habitude.

Wufei : Je parlais à BakaSama.

Duo : Ha… Faut dire qu'avec un nom pareil !

BakaSama : Mais Duo chéri, c'est à cause de toi que je m'appelle comme ça !

Heero : Hey ! Il est à moi !

Bakasama : Dans tes rêves !

Heero : Entre autres.

BakaSama : Shali ! On les fait rager ?

Shali grand sourire : Vouiiiiii !!!

Trowa : Vous êtes pas censées écouter le cours de Moderne ?!!

Shali et BakaSama : NOOON !!! attrapent les casques

POOOOOOOUUUUUFFF

Pour des raisons d'éthiques, nous tairons ce bout de dialogue riche en grossièretés…

Shali : BakaSama coupineuh !!! T'es où ? ПΠ dans le corps de Wufei Roooh !!! Trowa, tu joues avec moi pinçage de fesses !!!

Duo : GRRR ronronne

Trowa : Je suis là ΠΠ dans le corps de Duo. Foutez-moi la paix bande de malades !!!

BakaSama dans le corps de Quatre : Euh ! … En fait, je pensais pas trop à ça même si c'est marrant !

Les 5 G-Boys d'une même voix lasse et inquiète : Et tu pensais à quoi ?

BakaSama : Bin… Je sais pas si je peux le dire ! NEXT CHAPTER !

Les G-Boys : ARRRGGGHHH !!!

Shali et BakaSama : On est trop fortes !!! Vives nous !!!

1 Un troupeau d'éléphants en cavale, quoi !

2 Comme d'habitude ! (je sais j'adore Claude François)

3 Je sais ce que vous allez dire : Heero-je-n'ouvre-jamais-la-bouche-Yuy qui aligne 17 mots, y'a un problème ! Mais il ne parle que dans sa tête !

4 Et c'est là que tout le monde s'enfuit en courant ! Je déconne ! … ET REVENEZ !

5 Et nous aussi par la même occasion !

6 Et pis surtout si ça avait été trop long, vous vous seriez emmerdé. Et surtout c'est une petite fanfic que j'écris et pas un roman.

Duo : Alors tais-toi et enchaîne !

BakaSama : mpff boude-boude

7 Je vous rassure il n'est pas malade, juste impatient de savoir si son invention fonctionne.

8 Duo : On parle de moi ?

9 Comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux le jour de Noël !

Duo : Comme d'habitude quand je leur joue un mauvais tour, quoi !

BakaSama : Exactement !


	2. qui estce? chap 2

**QUI EST-CE ?**

**Auteur :** BakaSama Maxwell

**Mail :**

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** légèrement OOC (très léger)

**Couples** : Y'en a pas !

Duo : Hey ! T'as dit qu'y en aurai !

BakaSama : Ah !... J'm'en rappelle plus !

Duo : Naaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn !!!!!!

BakaSama : Siiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!

Duo : Heu… On est à Aix ici.

Heero, Wufei, Trowa : Baka !

BakaSama : On m'a appelé ?

Quatre : Allah ! Protégez-nous !

**Disclamers :** si vous savez pas à qui ils sont c'est que vous ne connaissez pas les G-Boys alors foncez à la vidéothèque et vous verrez le nom du propriétaire au générique.

**Note :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Ma copine Shalimar m'a donné un coup de main (ses fics sont géniales, j'adore!) mais soyez sympas quand même et n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis. Qui sait, si ça vous plaît j'en ferais p'têt d'autres. Oh! Duo est mon jumeau spirituel! (on a la même natte, le même humour, et le même sourire shinigami!). Je vous préviens d'avance, je suis sadique et les G-Boys vont pas beaucoup rigoler avec moi (enfin, presque tous!).

: ailleurs

: plus tard

: plus tard et ailleurs

**Chapitre 2 : C'est moi qu'ai fait ça ?**

Duo hurla de rire et se roula par terre en se tenant les côtes. De la part de Duo, cela était normal. Il avait toujours la même réaction quand Heero l'engueulait à cause d'une de ses blagues. Mais pour les 4 G-Boys, voir Trowa toujours si calme, si stoïque, si impassible, bref voir Trowa-je-ne-montre-aucune-émotion-Barton se rouler de rire sur le sol en agitant les jambes dans tous les sens… Cela avait de quoi faire peur ! Au bout de 5 à 10 minutes, Duo se calma enfin et tout en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient encore, il dit :

Hee-chan, je te jure que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Même pas en effet secondaire ! Pour une fois que je faisais quelque chose de sérieux, voilà que les machines se retournent contre moi et me font une blague !

Et tu penses qu'on va te croire ! s'écria Wufei, en rejetant sa longue natte brune en arrière et en redressant ses vêtements noirs de prêtre 1.

Wuffy, si j'avais voulu vous faire une blague, tu penses sérieusement que j'aurais mis un casque moi aussi. Non pas que le corps de Trowa ne soit pas bien, mais ma natte me manque et cette mèche me fait loucher. Dit-il en l'écartant de la main avant d'abandonner car elle revenait toujours en place.

Je pense que Duo est sincère mais je me demande ce qu'il voulait faire avec ses machines. Dit Quatre-Heero en désignant de la main les casques abandonnés sur le sol.

Eh bien… euh… c'est-à-dire… que…

Accouche ! Répliqua Heero et Wufei d'une même voix.

Jevoulaisconnaîtrevospenséesàmonsujet. Marmonna-t-il à voix si basse que les autres lui intimèrent l'ordre de répéter à haute et intelligible voix. Duo prit une grande inspiration :

Je voulais connaître vos pensées à mon sujet !

Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas directement poser la question ? demanda Quatre-Heero.

Parce que… parce que j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez ! Voilà ! Z'êtes contents ! Lâcha-t-il avec de la colère et de l'appréhension dans la voix.

Duo se renfrogna, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, croisa les bras et bouda avec la mine d'un enfant de 5 ans à qui on a refusé une sucette. Quatre le regarda avec tendresse et compréhension. En effet, lui aussi avait peur et aurait bien voulu connaître les sentiments d'une certaine personne pour savoir si il serait bien accueilli ou rejeté. Trowa se demandait la même chose tandis que Heero et Wufei se regardaient, incrédules, ne pouvant croire que le dieu de la mort ait peur de quelque chose.

Duo… commença Heero.

Ah non ! Toi, je veux pas entendre tes raisonnements de soldat parfait sur les sentiments ! s'écria Duo en bondissant de son fauteuil et en courant vers l'escalier.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Duo et Heero claquer.

Heero, tu devrais aller lui parler !

…

Heero ?

Quatre, tu es dans mon corps n'est-ce pas ?

Oui.

Duo est dans le corps de Trowa, Wufei dans celui de Duo. Donc Trowa, tu es dans le corps de Wufei.

Hn.

Et moi, je suis dans ton corps, Quatre ?

Oui.

Tant que tout ne sera pas revenu à la normale, faites attention à ce que vous faîtes, actions comme paroles. Prévins Heero en se dirigeant vers sa chambre 2. « Tout ce que j'espère c'est que les professeurs ne nous donneront pas de mission avant que nous ayons retrouvé nos corps respectifs. Malheureusement, seul Duo peut tout arranger et il peut bouder pendant des jours 3. Il vaut mieux que je lui parle. » Songea-t-il en montant l'escalier.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita mais se décida à faire comme d'habitude et poussa la porte. Là, notre mister Freeze se figea 4.

Duo était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots tandis que son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Rien qu'à le voir, on pouvait deviner que la taie d'oreiller devait être trempée par tous les pleurs qu'il avait dû verser.

« Il paraît si fragile ainsi… », Songea le Perfect Soldier avec une pointe d'affection et de tendresse dans la voix et un micro sourire aux coins des lèvres. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? », se demanda-t-il en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas le moment. Duo a fait une connerie et il faut qu'il la répare au plus vite. »

Heero se dirigea vers le lit et s'agenouilla près de la tête de son coéquipier. « Ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir Trowa pleurer comme ça. Mais je ne dois pas oublier que c'est à Duo que je parle. » D'une main, il écarta la mèche de cheveux et appela doucement :

Duo !

Hee… Hee… Heechan. Sanglota le pilote 02.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour tenter de voir son interlocuteur à travers la brume de larmes qui lui voilait les yeux.

Calme-toi ! Personne ne te tient rancune pour ce que tu as fait ou pour ce qui s'est passé. NON ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il voyait Duo ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Tu sais que j'ai du mal à m'exprimer, alors laisse-moi finir !... Ce qui s'est passé était un accident, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo hocha la tête. Ses sanglots et ses spasmes commençaient à se calmer à mesure que ses muscles se détendaient au son des paroles presque réconfortantes d'Heero 5.

Tu n'es donc pas responsable. Maintenant, le mieux que tu ais à faire c'est de te lever, prendre une bonne douche 6, et retourner dans ton atelier pour réparer tes casques et nous rendre nos corps respectifs. Ai-je été assez clair ? demanda-t-il avec un petit ton sec dans la voix 7.

Sur ce, il se releva, redressa un Duo plus calme 8 et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

ça va aller ? demanda Heero d'un ton qu'il voulut sec mais où on percevait une pointe de tendresse inquiète 9.

Oui, répondit Duo en reniflant un grand coup. Je sais encore me laver tout seul Heechan mais merci ! Dit-il en lui faisant un pied de nez et en refermant la porte dans le même geste.

Heero cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, béat devant la porte fermée, avant de réaliser ce que Duo avait sous-entendu. Une pointe de rougeur commençait à apparaître quand il secoua la tête avec résolution, redevenant le soldat parfait, froid et maître de ses émotions 10.

Heero et Trowa jouaient aux échecs dans le salon. Quatre lisait et Wufei aiguisait son katana. Wufei-Duo fit quelques mouvements de poignets :

Il est trop long ! Je n'aime pas ça. S'il ne se dépêche pas je vais le couper en rondelles !

Voyons Wufei ! Tu sais bien que lui seul peut réparer les casques. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Répondit Quatre-Heero calmement.

15 minutes plus tard.

Echec et mat.

Trowa haussa un sourcil et commençait à remettre les pièces à leurs places initiales quand ils entendirent un pas discret, comme un félin, qui s'approchait de la porte du salon.

Entre Duo ! Lâcha Heero-Quatre.

Vous m'en voulez ? Demanda Duo-Trowa d'une voix de petit garçon craintif 11.

Oui ! Fit Wufei.

Non ! Fit Quatre. Tous les deux en même temps.

Oh bah alors c'est bon !

Il entra, les bras chargés des 5 casques.

Allez ! Chacun met son casque ! Déclara avec emphase notre Shinigami arborant de nouveau son célèbre sourire.

Tu… Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ?

Meuh non ! 12 T'inquiètes, Quat-chou ! J'ai tout vérifié. Ils sont identiques aux précédents avec de légères modifs pour que chacun réintègre son corps et non un autre.

D'accord !

Ainsi, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, les 5 G-Boys mirent les casques et sur un signe de Duo appuyèrent sur le bouton.

« C'est bizarre », pensa Wufei, « Je sens une main sur mon épaule ».

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la détonation retentit et qu'il s'évanouit.

1 et oui ! Wufei est dans le corps de Duo ! Dur ! Et c'est pas fini !!!

2 et donc vers son ordi et vers Duo. A votre avis lequel va-t-il voir ?

3 voire des semaines !

4 je sais ! Comment glacer un glaçon ?

5 et c'est là que les fans me crient : OOC ! OUI JE SAIS ! Mais pour la suite de l'histoire, je ne pouvais envoyer Quatre alors que cela aurait été normal.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

BakaSama : Rien, pourquoi ?

Duo : Allez, dis !

BakaSama : Dans tes rêves !

Duo : Y'a Heero.

BakaSama : … La suite au prochain épisode.

6 eh oui, notre Heechan a compris à quel point Duo aimait les douches.

Duo : c'est MON Heechan !

BakaSama : ça on verra.

Duo : Comment « on verra » ?

BakaSama : 1) Je n'ai pas dit qu'il y aurait des couples. 2) J'aime pas faire comme tout le monde. 3) T'es pas gentil avec moi.

Duo : S'il te pléééé !!! gros yeux de chien battu

BakaSama : Ahhh gros soupir Next chapter.

7 ben dame, faut bien qu'il garde sa réputation de glaçon à deux balles!

8 je sais, mais il vient juste d'arrêter de pleurer alors arrêtez de crier OOC je vous promets qu'il va vite se reprendre. Oops ! J'aurais pas dû dire ça !

9 non, hentaï ! Il ne veut pas l'aider à se laver ! Enfin pas encore… Oops ! Encore une bourde.

10 Le glaçon Yuy !

Duo : Pas si glaçon que ça !

Heero : Baka !

BakaSama : Vouiiiii ?!!

11 on se calme les filles. D'abord, c'est mimi Trowa en petit garçon. Ensuite, connaissant Duo, Shinigami n'est pas loin.

12 Alerte ! Les ozzies ont contaminés Duo avec le syndrome de la vache folle ! (j'déconnne !, quoi que…).

P.S. : Pour une meilleure compréhension, j'écrirais le nom de l'âme de la personne suivi du nom du corps d'emprunt.

BakaSama toujours dans le corps de Quatre et imitant sa voix à la perfection : Pauvre Duo ! Vous ne pourriez pas essayer de le comprendre. Mon uchuu no kokoro me dit qu'il est très triste. Il ne pensait pas à mal.

Quatre-Heero : Euh… Là c'est pas du jeu.

Shali dans le corps de Wufei, tente de rester calme : Hn, c'est un shazi sans intérêt.

Duo dans le corps de Trowa : Certes, je trouve le corps de Trowa très sexy mais je voudrais retrouver le mien pour mater le sien.

Trowa dans le corps de Duo : Hn ! hausse un sourcil énervé

Heero dans le corps de BakaSama : Pourquoi nous ?

Shali et BakaSama : PARCE QU'ON VOUS AIME !!!

Wufei-Shali se passant une main exaspérée sur le visage : Je veux même pas savoir ce qu'elles nous feraient subir si elles nous détestaient.

BakaSama–Quatre : Crois-moi tu ne VEUX PAS savoir. en aparté avec Shali : On les ferait aimer Réléna, hein ?

Shali-Wufei sadique smile : Ouaaaaaiiiiiis !!! WUFFY !!! TU TOUCHES PAS à MES CHEVEUX !!! èé

Wufei-Shali s'emmêle en sursautant : Je hais les cheveux longs, onna !

Shali : Ben t'y touches, t'es mort !!!

BakaSama, Duo et Shali Ligue des cheveux longs : Do you understand ?

Wu : C'est bon… --°

Duo-Trowa : BakaSama… Tu fais encore plus peur quand t'es dans le corps de Quat-chou… Te mets pas en colère sitoplé ПП

BakaSama-Quatre : Comment ?! Mais le petit Quat-chou est tout mimi, tout gentil !

Duo-Trowa : Bin ouais, mais tes yeux brillent d'une lueur sadique alors dans un visage d'ange ça fait peur.

BakaSama-Quatre mode sourire Shinigami : Et comme ça !

Duo-Trowa : AAAAHHHH !!!! court se réfugier derrière Heero-BakaSama Heechan protège-moi !

Heero-BakaSama : Omae o korosu sort son 9 mm pour le pointer sur BakaSama-Quatre

Shali-Wufei : et moi aussi je peux le faire sort le katana de Wu pour menacer Heero

Trowa-Duo désespéré : Vous avez pas l'air fin comme ça !!!

Wufei-Shali : Rends-moi ça !!! essaie d'arracher le katana à Shali

Shali-Wufei : Maieuh !!! èé Touches pas à ça, tu vas blesser quelqu'un !!!

Quatre-Heero : Voyons, soyez raisonnables et rangez ces armes. Tout le monde obéit et le regarde froidement Euh… Au fait BakaSama tu ne devais pas nous dire quelque chose ?

BakaSama-Quatre : Ah ! Euh… Oui ! Bin… C'est dur à dire… Surtout dans ma première fanfic… Au prochain chapitre. a Shali Il faudra que je t'en parle, ça va être dur !

Duo-Trowa : Là, j'ai peur !

P. S. 2 : Cette fois j'ai inversé les notes et le dialogue de fin. Dites moi si c'est mieux dans une petite review.


	3. qui estce? chap 3

**QUI EST-CE ?**

**Auteur :** BakaSama Maxwell

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** légèrement OOC (très léger)

**Couples** : No comment !

**Disclamers :** En fait, j'ai les originaux et ceux que vous avez vus à la télé sont des clones. C'est pas vrai ? On m'aurait menti ?

**Note 1 :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Ma copine Shalimar m'a donné un coup de main (ses fics sont géniales, j'adore!) mais soyez sympas quand même et n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis.

**Note 2 :** On m'a fait le reproche que mes chapitres étaient trop courts par rapport à mes notes, dialogues de fin et speech d'intro. J'ai essayé d'en tenir compte en allongeant le récit et je vais faire le max pour réduire le reste mais c'est dur. Alors laissez-moi une review pour m'encourager. Chibi eyes Mici.

**Note 3 :** Pour une meilleure compréhension, j'écrirais le nom de l'âme de la personne suivi du nom du corps d'emprunt.

: ailleurs

: plus tard

: plus tard et ailleurs

**Chapitre 3 : Le débarquement anglais.**

Sally arriva devant la planque des G-Boys. Elle frappa à la porte doucement et comme personne ne répondait elle l'ouvrit lentement et entra.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent. Ils devraient faire plus attention. On peut rentrer ici comme dans un moulin. Il doit y avoir un problème ! Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes d'être aussi distraits. » Songea-t-elle avec appréhension en se dirigeant vers le salon d'où lui parvenait des voix 1.

Ils lui tournaient tous le dos et portaient d'étranges objets métalliques sur la tête. Elle posa la main droite sur l'épaule gauche de Duo. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire bonjour qu'une détonation retentit et qu'elle tomba sur le sol.

Hoooo ! J'ai bobo au crâneeeuuuhhh !!!

La ferme Maxwell ! On a tous mal à la tête et c'est ta faute !

Ought ! Wufei ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Surpris, les cinq G-Boys se tournèrent vers cette voix typiquement féminine et étrangement familière.

Sa... Sally ? demanda Quatre avec étonnement.

Bin oui c'est moi ! Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Et pourquoi je suis par terre avec un mal de crâne comme si j'avais pris une cuite ?

« Gros silence »

Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à me répondre ?

Heero se tourna vers le corps de Duo et lui jeta son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue (marque déposée) en disant :

Je croyais que tu avais tout réglé !

Hem ! Heero chuis là ! dit Duo d'une petite voix en essayant de se dissimuler derrière le corps de Sally.

Maxwell ! Assume tes bêtises pour une fois ! dit Wufei en s'écartant d'un pas sur le côté. 2

EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN VA ME REPONDRE A LA FIN ?

Excusez-nous mademoiselle Pô. Répondit Quatre avec son ton de gentilhomme bien éduqué. Nous avons quelques problèmes aujourd'hui et nous ne pensions pas vous voir. De plus, sans que je sache pourquoi, vous venez d'être mêlée à nos problèmes.

Quels problèmes ? Et puis pourquoi les voix que je pensais connaître et inimitables sortent de la bouche d'autres ?

Euh Sally ! Regarde bien autour de toi maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de fumée et je crois que tu auras tes réponses. 3 dit Duo de la voix du petit garçon qui s'apprête à être grondé.

Sally regarda alors autour d'elle et vit avec effroi son corps qui la regardait avec un air d'apparence froid et solitaire mais au fond de ses prunelles elle pouvait voir de la tendresse. Elle regarda alors ses mains.

« Bien trop masculines. »

Elle fonça se regarder dans le miroir accroché dans le couloir et les G-Boys attendirent sa réaction 4.

Un hurlement strident déchira alors l'air et les tympans des cinq garçons. Quatre se dit avec une pointe d'amusement que l'on devait l'entendre à l'autre bout de la ville. Heero se dit qu'ils allaient devoir changer de planque d'ici ce soir. Trowa se dit qu'elle avait un bel organe. Wufei se dit que c'était une faible onna, incapable de réagir calmement face à un petit problème. Duo se dit qu'il allait drôlement dérouiller 5.

Sally venait de s'apercevoir que son corps n'était pas son corps 6 mais celui de Trowa. Elle revint dans le salon comme une furie. On aurait presque pu voir des flammes émaner de son corps et des éclairs jaillir de ses yeux. Elle regarda les G-Boys un à un et dit d'une voix tremblante :

Qui... Qui m'a fait ça ?

Sally-Trowa était sacrément en colère. Elle était plus rouge qu'une tomate ébouillantée. Duo, malgré la gravité de la situation, se surprit à penser que de la fumée allait bientôt sortir par ses oreilles.

Je répète : QUI EST LE RESPONSABLE ?

Là, Duo baissa la tête et se plaça devant elle comme un pauvre chiot battu qui se présente devant son maître après avoir fait une bêtise.

C'est moi. Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Bin... en fait...

Quatre l'interrompit et se plaça à côté de lui en prenant les mains de Sally dans les siennes :

Je vais vous expliquer Mlle Pô, c'est une longue histoire. Asseyez-vous je vous prie, dit-il tout en la conduisant dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

Heureusement que quatre avait un don naturel pour calmer les gens. Il raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début et Sally reprit peu à peu sa couleur naturelle. Une fois l'exposé finit, Sally prit la parole :

D'accord, mais pourquoi ais-je été touché ? Je ne portais pas de casque.

Duo lui répondit avec un grand sérieux qui étonna ses coéquipiers :

Notre corps étant perpétuellement traversé de signaux électriques, je pense que le simple contact avec l'épaule de Wufei, qui se trouvait alors dans mon corps, a suffit à faire un lien avec le casque qu'il portait.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air incrédule.

Bin quoi ! Oubliez pas que la mécanique c'est ma partie !

Bien. Heero alla chercher un bloc-notes et un stylo sur le bureau. Cette fois, je vais devoir écrire qui est qui afin que chacun sache à qui il s'adresse. Sally, tu vas devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que Duo t'ais rendu ton corps. Duo, je sais que tu es dans mon corps, va...

Je sais, je sais, je file. Mais il va falloir que je fabrique un autre casque. J'espère qu'il me reste assez de matériel.

Il continua à marmonner tout en se dirigeant vers son établi chéri qui lui avait causé beaucoup de souci en une journée. Pendant ce temps, au salon, Heero établit sa liste alors que Quatre tente de consoler Sally et de la convaincre que tout serait vite réparé.

Tout à coup, Wufei-Sally se leva. Il avait l'air un chouiat inquiet :

Sally, je pourrais te parler en privé.

Euh... oui.

Ils sortirent et Wufei l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Wufei ?

Je... Je...

Vas-y ! N'aie pas peur, je vais pas te manger !

Je dois satisfaire un besoin naturel mais je sais pas comment vous faites. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Ah ! C'était ça ! C'est pas compliqué. Tu t'assois comme lorsque vous faites la grosse commission.

Ah ! Euh... d'accord. Merci.

Mais de rien. Je te laisse. Je vais pas te tenir la porte.

Non. Ça ira.

Sally-Trowa retourna au salon. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil. Mais s'exclama aussitôt :

Oups ! J'ai oublié de lui dire que...

ONNA !

FIN.

Bk : Duo ! Espèce d'idiot ! Arrête tes bêtises, j'ai pas envie de mourir moi !

Duo : C'est bien fait ! :p T'as vu pour quoi tu me fais passer ?!

Bk : Pour un génie de la mécanique ?

Duo : ...

Bk : Bon, reprenons !

Sally-Trowa se leva en trombe et courut dans la salle de bain, suivie de près par les 3 G-Boys restants.

Non ! Vous, vous restez dehors ! Ça ne vous concerne pas !

Et elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Quatre-Wufei tendit son empathie et pouffa de rire.

Qu'est-ce que tu as Quatre ? demanda Trowa-Quatre intrigué.

Wufei... enfin Sally... enfin le corps de Sally a ses règles.

Heero-Duo tomba sur le cul à cette nouvelle.

Ça va Heero ? S'inquiéta Quatre-Wufei en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

C'est... que...

Tu n'as jamais été confronté à ce genre de problèmes.

Comme d'habitude, de la part de Trowa, ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Heero hocha la tête en confirmation. Ils retournèrent dans le salon où Quatre-Wufei expliqua ce qui se passait exactement à un soldat parfait, dont l'éducation biologique était manifestement à revoir, qui devenait livide au fur et à mesure des explications avec un air de plus en plus stupide. Trowa-Quatre ne put empêcher un sourire de se poser sur ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, Sally-Trowa s'explique :

Excuse-moi Wufei. J'ai oublié de te prévenir.

me prévenir de quoi ? que je vais mourir ? je perds mon sang bordel !!!

Sally-Trowa se mit à rire, ce qui exaspéra davantage notre petit(e) chinois(e) 7.

Je vois pas ce que ça a de drôle !

Sally-Trowa toussa pour reprendre son sérieux :

Tu ne vas pas mourir. C'est juste la période de mes règles.

Tes quoi ?!! Explique-moi ce charabia de onna !

D'abord, calme-toi. Ensuite, je vais t'expliquer ça de la manière scientifique que les adolescents normaux apprennent à l'école.

Sally-Trowa entreprit donc son petit discours et heureusement que personne ne pouvait voir Wufei, bien assis sur son trône 8. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que son honneur en aurait pris un sale coup ! Il faisait une tête pire que celle de Heero au même moment.

Tranquillement et calmement, Sally-Trowa lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire. Wufei-Sally suivit les instructions à la lettre. Puis ils retournèrent ensemble au salon, Wufei-Sally toujours sous le choc. Heero-Duo venait juste de se remettre. Ils discutèrent tranquillement. Tous attendirent avec une impatience grandissante le retour de Duo-Heero.

Vers 20 heures, Quatre-Wufei et Trowa-Quatre allèrent dans la cuisine préparer un petit repas et Quatre-Wufei apporta même un sandwich à Duo-Heero qui suait tellement il s'acharnait sur son travail. Après le repas, ils s'installèrent devant la télévision mais un orage éclata brutalement et coupa le courant.

putain de merde !

Heero-Duo se leva du fauteuil et prit une lampe torche dans le tiroir du bureau. Il en lança une autre à Trowa-Quatre et partit dans le hangar.

Où en es-tu Duo ?

Ah ! Heero ! Mon sauveur ! J'ai plus que quelques vis à mettre. Tu peux m'éclairer s'il te plaît ?

Sans répondre, il se plaça à côté de lui et dirigea le faisceau de la lampe sur les mains de Duo-Heero

Merci Heechan !

Duo-Heero s'activa et quelques minutes après il cria un joyeux :

YATTAAA !!!

Puis, il attrapa le poignet de Heero-Duo et l'entraîna dans sa course. Direction : le salon.

J'AI FINI !!!

Arrête de hurler Maxwell on est pas sourds !

Moi aussi je t'aime Wuffy !

Et pendant que Wufei-Sally prenait un air courroucé, Duo-Heero lui tira la langue de façon très mature. « Sally était adorable avec le froncement de sourcil de Wufei et Heero trop mimi avec l'air de gamin de Duo ».

Bon, tout le monde enfile son casque et cette fois on se tient la main en cercle.

C'est obligé ?

Oui Wuffy. Je veux pas prendre de risques cette fois.

Ils firent donc comme Duo-Heero leur avait demandé alors que l'orage grondait de plus en plus fort. Chacun priait intérieurement pour que ça marche. Mais au moment où Duo-Heero allait appuyer sur le bouton d'allumage de la télécommande centrale des casques, la porte d'entrée, que personne n'avait songé à refermer à clef, s'ouvrit brusquement et une voix s'éleva :

01, j'ai une mission pour toi.

Duo-Heero rompit le cercle pour lever sa main droite pour prévenir l'intrus :

NON ! N'ENTREZ PAS !!!

Au même moment, Duo-Heero serra convulsivement la main droite de Heero-Duo qui tenait aussi la télécommande. La foudre tomba sur la maison et...

A suivre...

1 Eh oh hein ! Je sais ! Alors on va dire qu'elle était déjà venue soigner l'un des G-Boys, qu'elle passait par là et voulait voir si tout allait bien. Après tout, ils ne l'appellent pas à chaque fois qu'ils sont blessés ! Et pis d'abord c'est mon histoire et je fais ce que je veux ! Na ! :p

2 Bk : Et là, qui a compris ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Duo : Moi je sais !

Bk : Toi tu comptes pas, t'es dans l'histoire !

Duo : Mé euh ! C'est pas juste !

Bk :

3 Heero a laissé la fenêtre ouverte en prévision.

4 Bk : Et Duo avec une très grande crainte.

Duo : Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Elle est sympa Sally !

Bk : Et que crois-tu qu'elle te fera quand elle saura ce que tu as fais ?

Duo : ...

5 Sally : Duo, vient me voir mon petit !

Duo : NON !!! PAS LES PIQURES !!!

6 Bk : ...

Duo : Et on dit de moi et de mes jeux de mots stupides ! ...--°

Bk : J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Duo : Merci.

Bk : Mais de rien.

Heero : Baka !

Bk et Duo : Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???

7 MDR ! Wufei dans le corps de Sally ! C'est un gars ou une fille ?... Sorry ! MDR !!!

8 Duo : Sa majesté Wuwu 1er.

Wufei : C'est ça ! Fous toi de ma gueule !

Les trois autres pouffent de rire dans son dos. Duo lui a mis sur la tête le siège des wc en guise de couronne.

Duo : Mouaaaaaaaahhh mort de rire

Wufei lui court après : Maxwell !!!

Shali : Fiuu... On est enfin sorties du cours pas encore fini et t'as terminé ton chapitre !!! Que demande le peuple !!!

Bk : Euh... Que j'écrive le prochain un peu plus vite ?

Wufei : Fo dire que deux mois pour un petit chapitre...

Shali : Ferme-la !!! Y'a pireuh

Duo : Mouais --°

Heero : Et votre cours ? èé

Bk : Fais pas chier Heero ! Je l'ai sur mon ordi !

Shali : Et moi, je le connais déjà. :p

Trowa : Bon et c'est quoi maintenant ? ignorant les deux étudiantes complètement out

Bk : Mon petit Trowinou, si tu crois que je vais te le dire ! ET PIS M'IGNORE PAS OU TU SERAS LE HEROS DE LA PROCHAINE !!!

Shali : Mémeuh pas maleuh d'aboreuh. POUIC donne une méchante claque sur les fesses de Trowa

Duo : Prochaine quoi ?

Bk : Je vais en parler à Shali. regards sadiques remplis de sous-entendus échangés par les deux comparses.


	4. Qui estce ? chap 4

**QUI EST-CE ?**

**Auteur :** BakaSama Maxwell

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** légèrement OOC (très léger)

**Couples** : C'est quoi un couple ?

**Disclamers :** Duo c'est mon frangin, donc on peut dire qu'on est de la même famille et ce qui est à eux est à moi ! Non ?

**Note 1 :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Ma copine Shalimar m'a donnée un coup de main (ses fics sont géniales, j'adore !) mais soyez sympas quand même et n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis.

**Note 2 :** Pour une meilleure compréhension, j'écrirais le nom de l'âme de la personne suivi du nom du corps d'emprunt.

: ailleurs

: plus tard

: plus tard et ailleurs

**Chapitre 4 : Un cauchemar éveillé.**

Duo hurla alors que la foudre tombait sur la maison. Sous le coup de la panique, il avait appuyé sur la télécommande centrale des casques. La foudre détruisit un pan de mur et la lumière les aveugla. Tous les protagonistes tombèrent évanouis. Tout s'était passé si vite...

Duo fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il constata de suite un problème. Il ne voyait pas normalement et avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait des membres. En tremblant, il ramassa la lampe torche près de lui de sa main gauche et l'alluma. Il regarda alors sa main droite. Il « cligna » des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser. On entendit alors un long cri déchirant de terreur pure :

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous les autres se réveillèrent instantanément, sur leurs gardes. Heero pointait déjà son arme vers la source du cri. Tous furent étonnés de voir que c'était le professeur J qui avait crié. Mais Heero, avec son calme et sa logique habituelle, rangea son arme et récupéra une autre lampe torche ainsi que ses carnet et stylo, précédemment utilisés. Il raya les noms précédents et recommença, en rajoutant les noms des cinq professeurs.

Bien. Alors qui est qui cette fois ?

Duo tremblait de panique et le professeur J commença à râler :

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bon sang ?

Quatre prit la parole pour lui expliquer calmement :

Duo a voulu faire une expérience, mais vous êtes entrés trop tôt, et la foudre a perturbé les machines.

Duo bégaya :

Je... Je... Je suis... Je suis le vieux machin robotisé !!!!!!! NAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN !!!!!

Wufei éclata de rire :

Bien fait pour toi, Maxwell ! C'est la dernière fois que je me prête à tes expériences à la noix ! Yuy, apparemment, je suis dans le corps de Winner.

Comment le sais-tu dans le noir ?

A la coupe des vêtements.

D'accord.

Heero dirigea le faisceau de la lampe vers la voix du professeur J, qui s'éleva :

Je dois comprendre que nos âmes ont changé de corps ?

C'est exact, mademoiselle Pô...

Il y eut un blanc. Heero se reprit :

Pardon professeur J... Pendant que je répertorie les noms, pourriez-vous nous expliquer notre mission ?

Bien. En fait, cette mission ne nécessite que deux pilotes. Mais vu les circonstances, il va falloir la reporter.

Trowa s'avança dans le faisceau de lumière.

Puisque je suis dans le corps de Duo et Wufei dans celui de Quatre, nous pouvons accomplir la mission. Ainsi Duo aura le temps de réparer les casques.

Le problème est que nous avons besoin du Deathscythe. Je réparerais donc ces machines.

Duo s'était finalement repris à la mention de son armure.

C'est impossible vu que je n'ai aucun plan de construction. Tout est dans ma tête prof ! Je suis donc le seul à pouvoir les réparer. Et je vais avoir du mal avec votre pince !

Ce n'est pas malin, Maxwell ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de vous ! fit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Je vous zute prof ! Je suis toujours ambidextre et je peux démonter votre bras si vous me cherchez !

Quatre intervint avant qu'une dispute n'éclate :

Calmez-vous, je vous prie. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous disputer. Professeur J, quelle est la mission ?

Oz a construit un nouveau porte-avion qui lui sert de base navale. Dans les hangars, il y a une centaine d'armures mobiles cancers modifiées. Il faut détruire la base navale entièrement avant demain 9h30, heure à laquelle le navire lèvera l'ancre.

Bien. Le pilote 02 et moi-même nous occuperons de cette mission.

Désolé de te vexer Heero, mais t'es dans le corps de tête de champignon !

Duo ! Un peu de respect !

Oh ! Vous avez l'habitude avec moi, prof G ! Mais vous c'est pas mieux. Z'êtes dans le corps de macho-man !

Maxwell !!!

Là, Duo lui tira langue et tout le monde eut un mouvement de recul à la vision d'un professeur J qui tirait la langue comme un gosse. Puis un grondement les interrompit et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Trowa-Duo.

Je n'y suis pour rien si le corps de Duo est réglé comme une horloge.

Quatre-maître O et Sally-Heero pouffèrent de rire et, d'un commun accord, allèrent dans la cuisine, restée entière.

On va préparer quelque chose. Il est plus de 23h mais avec tout ça, tout le monde doit avoir faim.

Heero fit alors un constat.

Sally est donc dans mon corps. Le salon a été détruit par la foudre et il n'y a pas assez de chambre pour tout le monde. De plus, nous avons tous besoin de repos, surtout Duo. Trowa et Wufei, venez avec moi, nous allons préparer le hangar pour la nuit. Duo, vois ce que tu peux faire avec les casques. Professeurs ? Pouvez-vous finir d'établir la liste ? Quatre pourra répondre à vos questions.

Chacun se rendit donc à sa tâche. Mais on voyait que Duo-J était fatigué. Il ne cessait de bailler et de piquer du nez.

Ils mangèrent rapidement. Mais à la fin du repas, J-Sally connut le même problème que Wufei, plus tôt dans la journée. Il resta relativement calme quand Sally lui expliqua qu'elle avait ses règles. Mais sa tête en disait long et il jetait de fréquents regards meurtriers en direction du pilote 02, qui finit par s'endormir sur sa chaise, complètement épuisé. Heero-G et Quatre-maître O le portèrent dans le hangar où étaient posés des matelas à même le sol. Ils l'allongèrent sur l'un deux. Puis, les deux mêmes pilotes organisèrent le plan d'attaque du lendemain avant de rejoindre les autres qui dormaient déjà.

A 7h, Heero-G se leva mécaniquement et réveilla Duo-J. Duo grogna et rouspéta mais finit par se lever. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement mais Duo râla encore :

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as levé si tôt alors qu'on est à côté ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il va falloir que tu t'entraînes à manier le Deathscythe avec une pince.

Ah... ouais..., admit Duo à regrets.

Ils retournèrent dans le hangar et mirent une bonne heure avant que Duo ne maîtrise son corps d'emprunt. Si bien que tout le monde était debout pour assister à leur départ. Tous croisèrent les doigts pour que tout se déroule comme prévu. 1

Wing et Deathscythe arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. Le Deathscythe arriva le premier, sous l'eau, car les radars ne le voyaient pas. Il utilisa sa faux thermique pour percer une ouverture dans la coque de l'énorme navire. Le Wing arriva peu après, alors que l'alerte rouge retentissait à bord. Il se posa sur le pont et sortit son sabre pour découper la tour de contrôle. Le Deathscythe pénétra dans le hangar par en dessous et découpa les armures une à une avant que leurs pilotes n'aient le temps de monter dans les cockpits. Bref, les gundams firent leur boulot.

Mais au moment de partir, alors que le porte-avion était sur le point d'exploser, Duo rencontra un problème. Il avait besoin de ses deux mains pour effectuer la sortie du navire et remonter à la surface. Et la pince du professeur J venait de se coincer à cause du taux d'humidité dans la cale du navire. Heero le contacta par visiophone interne :

Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu devrais déjà être sorti !

Cette foutue pince est coincée ! Je peux pas manœuvrer !

J'arrive !

T'es fou ! Ça va exploser ! Casse-toi !

Heero coupa le visiophone et découpa le pont du navire pour pénétrer dans la cale. Il refusait de l'abandonner. Il parvint sans trop de difficultés jusqu'au Deathscythe et le prit sous les bras avant de s'envoler. Duo avait l'estomac noué et, en même temps, il ne comprenait pas la réaction du pilote 01 qui faisait toujours passer les missions en priorité et qui était suicidaire au possible. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient accompli leur mission mais bon...

Seulement, le Deathscythe était lourd. Et le Wing ne parvint pas à prendre suffisamment d'altitude avant l'explosion. Ils furent tous les deux pris dans le souffle et les armures furent projetées au large.

A suivre...

1 Baka : Mais c'était sans compter sur une fanficeuse qui a décidé de leur en faire baver.

Duo : Ah parce que c'est pas encore assez pour toi ?

Baka : Nan !

Duo : TT

Baka : Le Deathscythe est vraiment à manier avec des pinces !

Duo : C'est pas drôle !

Shali : C'est clair ! En tout cas, j'ai bien ri à m'imaginer Duo-kun dans J !

Duo : Saloperie... C'est pas marrant !

Shali : Tu te répètes... C'est la vieillesse...

Baka : MDR ! Faut pas trop que je pleure sur toi ou tu vas rouiller !

Duo : Ah ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire... --

Shali : Et je sens qu'on a pas fini de se marrer. 0

Wufei : Malheureusement...

Baka : --° Le prochain chapitre est plus sérieux...

Duo : Yatta !!! A bientôt pour la suite de nos aventures !

Shali à Baka : On dirait la pub pour un truc-là --°


	5. Qui estce ? chap 5

**QUI EST-CE ?**

**Auteur :** BakaSama Maxwell

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** légèrement OOC (très léger)

**Couples** : MOUAAAAA ! La bonne blague !

**Disclamers :** Veux Heechan ! Mais c'est pas juste ! Frérot, il l'a vu avant moi ! Du coup, il me reste que mes yeux pour pleurer !

**Note 1 :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Ma copine Shalimar m'a donnée un coup de main (ses fics sont géniales, j'adore !) mais soyez sympas quand même et n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis.

**Note 2 :** Pour une meilleure compréhension, j'écrirais le nom de l'âme de la personne suivi du nom du corps d'emprunt.

: ailleurs

: plus tard

: plus tard et ailleurs

**Chapitre 5 : Un séjour forcé révélateur.**

Lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était toujours dans le cockpit de Wing. Deuxième constatation, il était entier mis à part quelques égratignures et ecchymoses. Il sortit rapidement pour voir qu'il était sur une plage. Un peu plus loin, il vit le Deathscythe dont la moitié basse était encore dans l'eau. Il sauta sur le sable fin et courut vers l'armure d'où n'émanait aucun signe de vie. Il grimpa rapidement jusqu'à l'ouverture et ouvrit la porte manuellement. Il vit Duo-J, toujours attaché dans son siège, qui semblait évanoui. Il le détacha et le sortit pour l'allonger sur le sable et l'appela, visiblement inquiet.

Duo ! Duo, réponds-moi ! Ouvre les yeux, bon sang !

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Heero pour faire reprendre conscience à Duo. Celui-ci était sérieusement sonné, ayant pris la déflagration de plus près. Il murmura, en portant la main à sa tête :

Hee-chan !

Duo ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses ! Comment tu vas ?

Duo-J ouvrit les yeux et plongea un regard rempli d'incompréhension dans les yeux de Heero-G.

Tête de champignon ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour se rappeler ce qui était arrivé et se redressa en position assise. Il porta une main à son crâne.

Houlà ! J'ai une de ces migraines ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Ah oui ! Je me rappelle : les casques, la mission, l'explosion...

Il se tourna alors vers Heero-G avec le sourire de Shinigami aux lèvres. 1

Mais dis donc ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Roooooohhhh ! Aurais-je enfin percé l'armure de glace du Perfect Soldier ?

Baka ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour un coéquipier ! On a besoin de tous les gundams pour finir cette guerre et on a pas le temps de former un autre pilote.

Mais bien sûr ! On va dire ça ! Allez, avoue !

Heero-G ne répliqua pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le Wing. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et lui lança, sans se retourner :

Puisque, apparemment, tu n'as rien de cassé, répare le Deathscythe. Je voudrais rentrer le plus vite possible. Et n'oublie pas que tu dois encore réparer TES casques.

Ouais, ouais, ça va !

Duo-J se releva avec quelques difficultés. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce corps robotique dont la jambe s'enfonçait profondément dans le sable. Il retourna tant bien que mal dans son cockpit et fit les réparations qu'il pouvait. Mais le gundam avait été sérieusement endommagé par l'explosion et certaines pièces étaient irréparables. Au bout de deux heures acharnées, il fit un constat et appela Heero par le visiophone :

Heero ! Le Deathscythe est trop esquinté. Je peux pas l'utiliser.

Malheureusement, une des ailes du Wing n'est pas réparable ici. Je ne peux pas décoller. Je vais contacter les autres pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

Ok ! Mais j'en connais un qui va gueuler !

Ça ne manqua pas ! J piqua une crise. Mais on ne pouvait rien y faire. Un autre problème se posa. Après localisation, ils constatèrent que les deux pilotes étaient sur une île. Le seul moyen de les récupérer était d'envoyer le bateau d'Howard. Mais il lui faudrait deux jours pour les rejoindre.

Les deux pilotes échoués s'organisèrent donc pour survivre pendant ces deux jours tout en cachant au mieux les armures pour les dissimuler à la vue. Ils explorèrent une grande partie de l'île pendant leur première matinée. Ils trouvèrent une caverne assez grande. Et comme, heureusement, le Wing pouvait se déplacer, ils y placèrent les deux armures. Ils ramassèrent du bois et des fruits. Mais Duo ne pouvait se servir de sa main droite qui s'était bloquée et Heero n'avait pas les connaissances et le matériel nécessaire pour le réparer.

La première journée de nos robinsons s'acheva finalement avec la fin de leur installation. Heero fit son rapport à J par visiophone sur la mission et leur état actuel. Duo surveillait la cuisson d'un lapin que Heero avait attrapé un peu plus tôt. J expliqua à 01 que Howard était en route et devrait arriver demain soir à la nuit. Heero retourna vers Duo et lui communiqua les nouvelles.

Bien ! Je devrais pouvoir tenir une nuit sur de la roche dure, froide et humide ! répliqua Duo d'un ton fatigué et ironique.

J'ai deux couvertures dans le Wing. En se serrant un peu, on peut en utiliser une en matelas et l'autre en couverture.

Heero parlait d'un ton calme et détaché mais, à la lumière du feu, Duo lui trouva les joues un peu rouges. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir et mit cela sur le compte du contraste entre le froid extérieur et la chaleur du feu. Ils mangèrent en silence et Duo bailla. Heero alla chercher ses couvertures et les installa au plus près du feu.

Je te laisse la place à côté du feu. Je ne suis pas frileux.

Tu m'aurais dit le contraire que ça m'aurait étonné.

Heero-G s'allongea et lui tourna le dos. Duo-J le rejoignit et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, tournant le dos à Heero et faisant face au feu. Il s'assoupit rapidement.

Au petit matin, Heero se réveilla avec une sensation de chaud dans son dos. Il s'éveilla rapidement et constata que Duo s'était collé à lui pendant la nuit et avait même passé un bras autour de sa taille. 2 Il se sentit rougir brusquement mais se calma bien vite en voyant le visage de J. 3 Il se dégagea en douceur et sortit chercher de quoi déjeuner.

Duo se réveilla en frissonnant. Il avait froid d'un seul coup alors qu'il avait eu si chaud cette nuit. Il constata l'absence de son équipier et ralluma le feu avant de se poster à l'entrée de la caverne pour l'appeler. Heero sortit du bois, les bras chargés de fruits.

La journée passa plutôt lentement pour deux pilotes habitués à l'action. Duo s'ennuyait ferme et Heero n'était pas mieux. A la tombée de la nuit, Heero contacta à nouveau J. duo s'était penché par-dessus son épaule pour voir, et surtout parce qu'il s'emmerdait. J-Sally faisait une tête d'enterrement, pire que d'habitude. Duo déglutit par avance.

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Oz a bloqué toute la zone où vous vous trouvez, suite à l'explosion. Howard ne peut vous rejoindre. Vous devez vous débrouiller pour aller vers lui. J'envoie ses coordonnées.

Bien professeur.

Heero réceptionna. Il était d'un calme olympien en entrant les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur de son gundam. Mais Duo, lui, s'emporta :

Mais comment tu peux rester si calme alors qu'on est dans la merde !

Parce que tout problème à sa solution.

Bin là en l'occurrence, je vois plein de problèmes et aucune solution !

Heero réfléchit à toute allure et énonça les problèmes avec leur solution :

Problème numéro un : quitter cette île. Le Wing peut marcher et porter le Deathscythe.

Problème numéro deux : l'énergie. Le Wing n'en aura pas assez. Je vais prendre ce qui reste au Deathscythe.

Problème numéro trois : ne pas se faire voir de l'ennemi. Je vais donc prendre aussi le système de camouflage du Deathscythe et l'installer sur le Wing. 4

Autre problème ?

Duo cligna des yeux et bégaya :

Euh... N... Non...

Bien.

Heero alla sur le Deathscythe avec Duo et ils travaillèrent toute la journée pour préparer le Wing et leur retour. La nuit était là depuis longtemps quand Duo déclara forfait et alla se coucher. Heero le rejoignit une heure plus tard. Mais quand il se coucha, il vit que Duo-J tremblait de froid. Il surmonta sa répulsion et enlaça le corps de J pour le réchauffer. 5

Le lendemain, Duo se réveilla avec une sensation de bien-être. Il était bien au chaud. Il se bédouina instinctivement contre le corps chaud dans son dos. Une minute ? Un corps chaud ! Duo tourna la tête en tremblant et vit G collé contre lui. Il paniqua et s'éloigna en tremblant. Ce mouvement réveilla automatiquement Heero qui le regarda faire avec un regard surpris. Il se leva et lui tourna le dos pour retourner sur les gundams. Il lui lança :

Baka ! Tu tremblais de froid hier soir !

Oh..., répondit bêtement Duo.

Il se leva à son tour et rangea leurs quelques affaires. Puis, il alla chercher des fruits et en amena à Heero qui mettait au point les derniers réglages du Wing.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Heero annonça qu'ils partaient. Duo prit place aux commandes du gundam 02 et Heero du 01. Le Wing prit le Deathscythe sous les bras. Ils sortirent de la caverne et plongèrent rapidement sous l'eau. Ils passèrent comme une fleur sous les navires ennemis. Mais ils mirent près de trois heures pour rejoindre le bateau d'Howard. Heero installa les armures dans la cale mais ils hésitèrent à sortir. Les deux pilotes se demandaient si J avait prévenu Howard et les Sweepers de la situation actuelle. Les mécanos vinrent les entourer et Howard prit la parole :

Vous pouvez sortir les jeunes ! On est au courant !

Heero sauta à bas de son armure et remercia Howard. Certains résistants ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant le constructeur du Deathscythe sortir du cockpit du Wing. Mais Duo, lui, refusait de se montrer. Heero s'énerva et grimpa jusqu'au poste de commande.

Baka ! Sors de là ! Il faut réparer les armures maintenant !

S'éleva alors une voix très mature d'enfant capricieux :

NAAANNN ! Veux pas ! Chui sûr qu'ils vont se foutre de ma gueule !

Il y eut encore des éclats de voix et, finalement, Heero tira violemment Duo hors du cockpit et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol après une chute de cinq mètres. Heero se releva sans un mot mais Duo grogna et se frotta le fessier.

Aieuh ! Missant Heechan ! Ça fait maleuh !

Bien fait pour toi ! Maintenant au boulot !

Les mécanos les regardaient, horrifiés. Personne n'aimait J. Et voir J parler avec la voix de Duo et ses mimiques... Il y avait de quoi avoir des cauchemars pendant des semaines. 6

Finalement, Howard répara la pince de J et tous s'occupèrent de remettre les armures en état durant le voyage de retour. En pleine nuit, ils accostèrent au plus près de la planque. Les deux pilotes remercièrent Howard et les mécanos et rentrèrent au hangar.

Nos deux rescapés ne virent personne dans le hangar mais des voix leur parvenaient du salon. Ils s'y dirigèrent mais, en ouvrant la porte, ils tombèrent sur le cul, au sens figuré. Quatre-maître O et Sally-Heero se tordaient de rire sur le sol. Trowa-Duo et Wufei-Quatre riaient aussi, mais plus calmement. Le professeur J-Sally était rouge de colère et tapait du pied nerveusement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Les quatre autres professeurs étaient avachis sur le canapé, épuisés mais un sourire aux lèvres. Heero et Duo se regardèrent, leurs yeux semblaient se demander réciproquement : « Que s'est-il passé ? » Trowa se calma le premier et expliqua, entre deux hoquets de rire :

Le professeur J s'est fait draguer par le livreur de pizza.

A suivre...

1 Baka : Imaginez J avec le sourire démoniaque de Duo...

Duo : Brrrrr... Ça fait froid dans le dos !

Baka : Parfait pour faire des cauchemars ! Même Frankenstein est beau gosse à côté !

Duo : Clair !

2 Baka : Roooooohhhhh... C'est trop mignon !

Heero : Ça l'est moins quand on se rappelle que c'est J qui enlace G.

Baka : Casseur de rêves ! TT

3 Shali : Tu m'étonnes... Ça calmerait même une vieille en manque...

Baka : Moi ça m'a carrément dégoûté... TT

4 Shali : Vas-y Wing... C'est pas la Foirfouille Death !

Baka : Kiloutou loue vraiment tout ! Mais je crois pas qu'il y en ait un sur l'île...

Duo : Ça y est Heero ? T'as fini ton marché ?

Heero du fond de la carcasse : Attend je vois encore un truc intéressant.

Duo : C'est pas une armure ! C'est un kit ! TT

5 Duo : Beeeeeuuuuuurrrrrkkkkkk ! Arrête ! J'ai envie de vomir...

Baka : Moi aussi... se met les mains devant la bouche

Heero : Vous plaignez pas ! C'est moi qui me colle contre l'horreur !

Baka :

Shali : Indirectement, ça fait un G x J... oO

Baka : TT

6 Duo : On va le savoir !

Baka : Sorry... MDR !

Baka : Ouuuuiiiiiinnnnnn ! L'est trop sérieux ce chapitre ! Il me plaît pas !

Shali : Euh... quand on voit le dernier paragraphe... t'apelles ça « sérieux », toi ? °

Baka : Bin c'est la seule phrase qui me fait rire et je voulais trop la mettre.

Duo : Mouaaaaaaa ! J s'est fait draguer ! Mouaaaa ! La boîte de conserve !

J : èé La ferme Maxwell !

Shali pliée de rire : C'est sûr, mais c'est pas J qui faut pleurer... c'est Sally...

Baka : Mouais mais là je crois que c'est le livreur que j'aurais plaint ! Wufei l'aurait décapité !

Wufei : On ne touche pas à MA Sally !

Shali : ... pas d'idée

Trowa : La pauvre... regarde Shali Elle est traumatisée...

Baka : T'inquiètes Shal' ! Le prochain est plus drôle ! Et c'est le dernier...


	6. Qui estce ? chap 6

**QUI EST-CE ?**

**Auteur :** BakaSama Maxwell

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** légèrement OOC (très léger)

**Couples** : Duo : Yattaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Baka : Pourquoi t'es content, toi ?

Duo : J'ai lu un passage du chapitre.

Baka : T'as pas du lire jusqu'au bout.

Duo : 

**Disclamers :** C'est le dernier chapitre ! On veux pas me les donner juste pour celui-là ? Non ?

**Note 1 :** c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgents. Ma copine Shalimar m'a donnée un coup de main (ses fics sont géniales, j'adore !) mais soyez sympas quand même et n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis.

**Note 2 :** Pour une meilleure compréhension, j'écrirais le nom de l'âme de la personne suivi du nom du corps d'emprunt.

: ailleurs

: plus tard

: plus tard et ailleurs

**Chapitre 6 : Et tout rentre dans l'ordre, enfin... peut-être...**

Il y eut un gros silence. Tout le monde regarda tout le monde dans le blanc des yeux ; certains stupéfaits, d'autres avec une lueur de joie dans le regard, d'autres encore fatigués, et un furax. Le silence dura deux bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Puis, Duo lança le rire général. Tous les murs de la maison tremblèrent sous les éclats de rire. Même le sérieux Heero et l'impassible Trowa se roulaient de rire au sol. Seul le professeur J ne semblait pas goûter l'humour de la chose.

Au bout de dix courtes minutes pour les uns, longues pour un, J-Sally éclata et imposa le silence.

Ça suffit ! 01 rapport ! 02, allez me réparer vos foutus machines !

A l'énoncé de son nom, Heero-G se calma aussitôt et se releva. Il aida Duo-J à se remettre debout. Duo-J grogna tout son saoul :

Eh, oh ! Ça va hein ?! On a pas souvent l'occasion de rire. Vous pouvez pas nous lâcher un peu la grappe ?!!!

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit et il sourit de son sourire diabolique de Shinigami.

Et si vous continuez à me chercher, je pourrais bien ajouter quelques inventions de mon cru à vos parties robotiques !

Faites ça et je vous vire du projet Gundam !

Vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir, vieux tas de boulons !

Duo-J était en colère et lui fit un bras d'honneur avant de partir dans son atelier. Heero-G se tourna vers Trowa-Duo et lui demanda calmement :

Trowa. Pourrais-tu l'accompagner et l'aider si besoin est ?

Bien sûr.

Trowa-Duo se précipita à la suite de son équipier alors que le professeur G se tournait vers J avec une certaine pointe de colère.

Vous n'auriez jamais dû lui parler ainsi ! Il a raison ! La guerre est bien assez dure pour profiter de chaque rire. C'est grâce à son caractère joyeux qu'il a pu supporter tout ça et personne n'a le droit ou le pouvoir de lui retirer le Deathscythe à part le Deathscythe lui-même ! Alors foutez-lui un peu la paix et ne lui parlez plus jamais ainsi !

Les autres n'avaient pas dit mot mais pensaient de même et hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Les trois pilotes restants dans la pièce fusillaient J du regard, même Wufei qui, pourtant, passait son temps à insulter Duo et à le menacer de le découper en rondelles avec son sabre. Tous appréciaient Duo et son caractère joyeux qui leur permettaient de ne pas déprimer en rentrant les mains pleines de sang. Alors si J entamait sa bonne humeur, ils lui feraient payer !

Trowa-Duo retrouva Duo-J dans le hangar, devant son établi, en train de grommeler en rassemblant son matériel. Trowa-Duo s'approcha doucement et entendit les reniflements de son équipier. Il pleurait. Trowa-Duo eut un pincement au cœur. Doucement, il enlaça Duo-J qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il le serra tendrement contre son torse.

Chuuuut... Calme-toi Duo... C'est fini...

Duo-J s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur et se dégagea.

Désolé Trowa mais t'es trop petit pour jouer les grands frères ? répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Trowa-Duo sourit et se plaça à côté de lui.

Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?

Ouais ! Va faire le guet pour que personne ne rentre et préviens-moi quand on mange.

D'accord.

Duo-J se mit donc au travail avec ardeur mais il constata vite qu'il ne pouvait fabriquer de casques supplémentaires. Ils en avaient six mais étaient onze en tout. Il faudra donc utiliser l'électricité du corps humain. Cela compliquait ses calculs mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait réussir parce que ça ne l'amusait plus du tout. Il en avait marre et voulait faire partir le machin robotisé de son horizon.

Duo-J s'interrompit quand Trowa-Duo vint le chercher. Il était épuisé, en nage, et morose. Il mangea peu et silencieusement. Aussi, ses amis s'inquiétèrent pour lui. Il retourna rapidement dans son atelier et alors que Trowa-Duo allait l'accompagner, comme le matin, Heero-G le retint par le bras et, d'un regard, lui fit comprendre qu'il prenait sa place auprès de leur équipier déprimé. Il rattrapa rapidement Duo-J. Il le trouva plongé dans son travail et jugea préférable de ne pas le déranger. Il s'assit un peu plus loin et le regardait faire, sans un mot. Il n'aimait pas voir Duo dans cet état mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

Duo-J, lui, travaillait avec acharnement. Il venait de finir les casques et entreprit sa vengeance. Il travailla une bonne heure et, vers 15 heures, il se redressa, faisant craquer ses os et ses muscles dorsaux. Il se retourna et vit Heero-G assoupi sur une chaise, les bras croisés et le menton sur la poitrine.

« L'est trop kawai comme ça. » Pensa Duo-J en souriant doucement.

Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son équipier et parla tranquillement.

Heero ?

Heero-G ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et le regarda, les yeux encore un peu embrumés de sommeil.

Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Non, j'ai fini.

Duo-J retourna vers son établi pour prendre les casques.

Ah bin si ! Tu pourrais m'aider à porter les machines, onegai ?

Hai.

Duo-J et Heero-G distribuèrent les casques aux autres pilotes et à Sally-Heero. Tous étaient dans le salon et espéraient que ça marcherait. Duo-J prit d'autorité la main de Trowa-Duo d'un côté et celle de Heero-G de l'autre. Il tenait la télécommande des casques entre sa paume et celle de Heero-G. Il parla d'une voix calme et plate.

Que tout le monde se tienne la main.

Quand il fut sûr que tout le monde était prêt et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, les trois autres pilotes ayant barricadé la pièce au préalable, il enclencha le mécanisme. Il y eut un petit éclair, un brouillard, et tout le monde s'évanouit. 1

Une fois de plus, c'est Duo qui se réveille le premier. Dans le brouillard, il ne distinguait rien. Mais il se tâta et constata qu'il n'était plus dans le corps de J. Puis, il toucha ses cheveux et se releva tranquillement. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et attendit que les autres se réveillent. Il parla toujours de sa voix atone :

Normalement, tout le monde a récupéré son corps. Et moi, je vais me coucher.

Duo sortit de la pièce et Heero haussa un sourcil étonné, alors que Quatre se sentait manifestement mal et le suppliait du regard de faire quelque chose.

Trowa. Vérifie que chacun est dans son corps, s'il te plait.

Heero sortit à son tour et retrouva Duo, prostré, en boule, sur son lit. Il s'assit doucement à côté de lui alors que Duo lui tournait le dos et fixait le mur.

Qu'est-ce que tu as, Duo ?

Duo s'étonna de la voix douce du Perfect Soldier et répondit d'une voix lasse :

Rien... Chui juste fatigué... Préviens-moi quand Iron man sera parti.

Heero ne put s'empêcher un petit rire à ce surnom et Duo se surprit à sourire. Le rire de Heero, aussi léger fut-il, était contagieux.

Et si tu allais te prendre un bon bain ? s'exclama Heero, soucieux de l'état du pilote 02.

Pas trop envie... Chui vraiment fatigué...

Il murmura, plus pour lui-même :

J'aurais plutôt besoin d'un câlin... 2

Heero céda à une impulsion et prit Duo dans ses bras, bien que ce dernier lui tournait toujours le dos. Il le serra tendrement contre lui et Duo, le premier mouvement de surprise passé, se laissa aller contre le torse de Heero en fermant les yeux. Il était bien là.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et Duo était en train de s'assoupir quand il se redressa soudain, s'arrachant à la douce étreinte d'Heero. 3

Qu'est-ce que tu as, Duo ? 4

Un mauvais pressentiment...

Il courut vers la porte de la chambre.

Faut que je détruise les casques !

Le professeur J était retourné dans sa base secrète, comme ses collègues, dès son réveil dans le salon des pilotes. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps avec cette histoire et était maintenant débordé. Il voulut utiliser sa pince pour une manipulation assez simple. Mais celle-ci se bloqua, tourbillonna sur elle-même alors qu'un rire démoniaque, à faire froid dans le dos, résonna dans la pièce.

MOUAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! SHINIGAMI LIIIIIIIIIVES !!!!

Les murs tremblèrent sous le cri puissant et grave. J tomba sur les fesses alors que son bras se mit à trembler et qu'un énorme feu d'artifice sortit de chaque articulation. J devint livide puis rouge de rage. Il hurla :

MAXWEEEEELL !!!

Pendant ce temps, Réléna venait de retrouver la trace de son pilote adoré. Elle passa par le hangar pour voir le gundam Wing, qu'elle trouvait vraiment majestueux et le plus beau de tous. 5 Elle passa devant l'établi de Duo et haussa un sourcil intrigué face à l'amalgame de métaux.

Tiens ?! Qu'est-ce que cela ? se demanda la reine de Sank en soulevant l'un des casques. 6 Elle le posa sur sa tête et, alors que ses doigts se rapprochaient dangereusement du bouton d'allumage, elle vit Duo qui se précipitait vers elle en hurlant :

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De peur, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le casque et, au moment où Duo atteignait celui-ci après un magnifique bond, ils appuyèrent sur le bouton maudit.

Boum.

Deux minutes après, un hurlement, que l'on reconnut comme venant de Duo, retentit dans toute la maison :

JE VEUX MOURIR !!!!!!!!

FIN.

1 Baka : Jusque là, ça va !

Duo : Pourvu que ça dure !

Baka : sifflote

2 Juste un câlin bande de hentai ! Rien d'autre !

3 Duo : Naaaaaaaaaannnnnnn !!!!! Veux rester dans les bras de mon Heechan !!!!!!

Heero : Reste avec moi Duoooo !!!! Ne t'en vas paaaas !!!

Baka : Ooooooh ça suffit vous deux ! Il a un truc important à faire et il revient ! Il va pas s'envoler !

4 Baka : J'ai l'impression que le soldat parfait s'est transformé en perroquet. Il est passé en mode repeat. --°

Duo : Répète après moi : Duo est le plus beau.

Heero : Baka !

Baka : 

5 Moi je préfère le Deathscythe Hell de mon frangin !!!!

6 Et oui ! à cette conne, on lui a jamais appris la devise : matériel inconnu, touche à ton cul !

Baka : Première fic à chapitre finie ! Et j'aime beaucoup la fin !

Duo : Moi aussi, vu que je suis avec mon Heechan !

Baka : C'est un simple câlin amical.

Duo : Tu me fais encore souffrir avec la blondasse en rose et j'ai pas mon Heechan ?!! èé

Baka : J'ai laissé la porte ouverte. Débrouille-toi !

Heero enlace Duo : Viens là, on va écrire notre fin.

Duo ronronne : Vouiiiiiiiii !!!!!

Shali : Ya juste un truc qui m'a bien fait rire : quand tu à Duo es dans le hangar et que tu vois Heero dans le corps de G qui fait dodo, tu le trouves kawaï… hum… je ne savais pas que tu trouvais G kawai . 

Duo et Heero : èé

Shali : C'est boooon !!! Maintenant, elle est finie cette histoire


End file.
